The Horror
by NYC0123
Summary: Captain Naruto Uzumaki leads a rescue expedition of nearly forty men into the polar north to locate his former superior, Kakashi Hatake; who, along with a scientific research party, has been missing in uncharted territory for several weeks. The rescue expedition soon becomes trapped due to a harsh winter, and are forced to survive despite their harrowing circumstances.
1. Chapter One: A Horrifying Tale

**"** ** **We arrived yesterday morning** **and have set camp** **. Our provisions are still plentiful and the men are healthy and able. All is well.** **"****

 ** **-Captain Kakashi Hatake, the Missing Reports****

* * *

 **~The Horror: Chapter One~**

* * *

What is the most horrifying story that you've ever heard? Think about it now and commit it to memory. I heard a story once, one that would keep me up for nights on end in absolute fear. I was told many monster and horror stories throughout my childhood, but there was always some security in the fact that they were based entirely in fiction. But this particular tale, the one of the Euphul Rescue Expedition, was no made up story used to scare children.

Two decades ago, a few years after I was born, a military expedition was sent up to the Northern Continent to map and chart what was then known as the uninhabitable region, an area within the Northern Continent that was particularly uninhabitable for humans. Average temperatures had been recorded at negative thirty degrees Fahrenheit (or negative thirty-four degrees Celsius), and with no human settlements nearby only trained specialists were permitted entry.

The research expedition remained active in their duties for nearly a year; however, after failing to return several weeks after the agreed upon return date, the higher-ups became concerned. With winter just having begun, everyone assumed that the expedition had merely been snowed in and forced to hunker down just to survive. Therefore, a search party was sent up to assist and retrieve them.

A young military officer on the up and up, newly promoted Captain Naruto Uzumaki was given charge of the search party of forty men. I've studied him extensively, I've researched his past, his military career and all of his commendations, including those awarded to him after his presumed death. I became obsessed with him in my quest to discover the truth, so much so that I felt as if he was a distant friend of mine.

Nobody knew what happened to the Euphul Rescue Expedition, and the mystery had sparked a plethora of rumors attempting to explain what happened. Some stories said that the search party had gotten stuck in the mountains and resorted to cannibalism and all other manner of barbarism. Other's said that they were murdered by violent natives. There were even some that said they had been stalked and killed by some kind of carnivorous beasts, such as a polar bear or a pack of wolves.

The leading theory held by experts is that the expedition had simply lost themselves to the environment; hypothermia and tuberculosis were the most likely causes. However, I always found it hard to believe that a group of highly trained soldiers, stocked with all the resources they would need for their journey would merely succumb to the elements.

No, it had to be something more, something beyond our understanding. Something more horrifying than any of the stories could hope to replicate.

* * *

 **~Break~**

* * *

 **(Twenty Years Earlier)**

"What is he saying?" Naruto asked, his arms crossed as he and another soldier stood in a large tent. They were granted a meeting with an elder of the Ewhait tribe, a people native to the area.

Alongside them was a young tribe member who spoke their tongue and volunteered to serve as a translator, "He tells me that he has seen the man of which you speak. He recalls meeting him almost a year ago."

The elder continued, speaking in a language that Naruto found to be utterly incomprehensible. These native types were a complete mystery to him. He found their culture to be incredibly bizarre and primitive but decided to reserve any unwarranted judgment. He needed their help if he was going to locate his missing comrades, after all.

"He mentions a man with grey hair and a mask covering the bottom of his face, just as you described," the translator explains after the elder finished. "He says that the man was dressed in a manner very similar to you. He vividly recalls the blue color of the visitor's uniform."

The standard garb of their military was made from navy-blue wool. Soldiers wore military frock coats along with pants of the same color and a pair of black leather riding boots that nearly reached the knees. Officers also had their ranks displayed by patches on their shoulders, as well as peaked caps atop their heads. The Winter variation of this attire included a navy-blue overcoat with dark fur-lining in the interior and around the wrists and the neck, all along with a pair of thick woolen gloves; all of which was what Naruto and his second-in-command, First Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha, were wearing now.

Naruto nodded before turning to Sasuke, "Kakashi was definitely here," he said. "We were correct. It seems that this was the route they used to make it toward the mountains."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "How do we know that we can trust these people?" he asked, quietly enough for the translator not to hear. "True, most native tribes we've met in the past have been relatively peaceful, but this particular tribe is one we've never encountered before. It's...possible that they're responsible somehow."

Naruto nodded before turning toward the translator, "Boy, are there any violent tribes in this area?" he asked.

The young teen shook his head, "No sir. We are the only tribe around for many miles, and we do not desire conflict with anyone. We are not strong warriors."

Seeming satisfied with the answer, Naruto switched his attention back to the elder, "Which way did they take to the mountains?" he asked, making an effort to enunciate his words perfectly and with high volume.

Despite the language barrier, at the mention of the mountains the elder's eyes widened and he began spouting off in his language. The translator seemed to struggle following the man's words, and Naruto and Sasuke could only stand in wait.

"He says that...he warned your friend not to go there...and he issues the same warning to you as well," the translator explained in a grave tone. "He says that the mountains of Euphul are not meant to be occupied by people. There is only death there."

Naruto frowned, "Euphul...what does that mean?"

"There is no exact translation for it in your language," the translator responded with a grim look. "But the meaning of the word in our culture is similar to what you refer to as...hell."

A particularly powerful gust of wind caused the flaps of the tent to flutter about chaotically. The elder then rose to his feet and slowly approached Naruto directly. Sasuke made to stop him, but a look from Naruto told him that it was okay. Once within arms reach, the elder grabbed Naruto's shoulders in a vice grip.

"Please..." he begged in broken English before continuing on in his own language.

Without needing to be prompted the speak, the translator explained, "He begs you not to go. He says that the ancestors of our ancestors attempted to explore the mountains and that stories are still told of how none returned. He does not wish for you to die in such a place."

Naruto removed himself from the elder's grip and gently placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "I must save an old friend," he explained with a smile. "I appreciate your concern, but I cannot turn back now."

The translator repeated his words to the elder, and the man's shoulder's sagged in defeat. He then sat back on the ground and closed his eyes, as if sleeping, but he continued to speak quietly to himself. Naruto merely watched him with a raised brow, whereas Sasuke shook his head at the display.

"What is he doing?" Naruto asked without looking away.

The translator seemed as if he didn't want to answer, but a stern look from Sasuke forced him to do so.

"He...he is praying," the boy stuttered, struggling to make out the elder's soft words. "He prays that your deaths will be swift, that you'll die from the cold or sickness or become wise enough to...t-take your own lives…For once you begin your journey to the Mountains of Euphul, there is no turning back...only death awaits you all...only death."

No words could describe the feeling that briefly flooded through the two soldier's chests at that moment. Though, if one were tasked with choosing the correct words to describe the sensation flooding the two men, they would need only one.

Trepidation.

* * *

 **~Break~**

* * *

 **(** **The Following Morning** **)**

The seemingly endless sea of snow was rather daunting as the search party began their long trek through the arctic tundra. From above, they likely appeared like little blue ants exploring the landscape, and quite honestly, many felt that way. Despite the warnings from the elder tribesman, the search party had begun their journey at dawn.

While walking through the snow-covered tundra, it was difficult not to notice the eerie absence of any plant or animal life. Only in the distance, at the base of the mountains were they able to see thick woodlands which would hopefully serve as a suitable location to avoid some of the wind chill, as well as a place to hunt in case they ran out of food.

"So he was like, what, a shaman or something?" one of the soldiers asked, a rugged looking man named Kiba Inuzuka.

At his side in the line of soldiers was Second Lieutenant Shikamaru Nara, the de facto third in command of the expedition. He graduated in the same class as Naruto and Sasuke, and the three had served together many times throughout their young careers.

"He was simply the tribe's leader. There's no evidence to support the idea of him being a shaman, or any other sort of 'magical' figure for that matter," Shikamaru explained, his voice dull as if he were speaking to a child.

Kiba, who was lugging his equipment on his back and his musket in his hands seemed unconvinced, "Yeah, but how do you know that he's not a wizard or something like that?"

"Because there's no such thing as magic, moron."

Kiba glared due to the insult but quickly got over it as they continued on. How could someone focus on staying mad in such weather? He had never been so cold in his life, and the further they marched it seemed that the temperature only decreased even further. Sure, he and the others had grown used to serving in subzero temperatures, but this wind was like nothing they had ever experienced before.

"Fuck!" Kiba shouted, the vapor from his mouth condensing into a fog-like cloud in front of his mouth. "This wind chill is fucking ridiculous. It could rip the flesh away from your bones!"

Shikamaru could only nod in agreement. He'd much rather be at home, playing chess with his father or taking a nap under the tree in his family's garden. He had never really wanted to be a soldier, but it was a job that ran in his family, so he felt like he had little choice in the matter. An adverse effect of choosing such a path was the fact that he could get roped into shit like this.

* * *

 **~Break~**

* * *

A bit further behind in the line, there was an incredibly pale man with inky black hair sketching the surrounding environment with tremendous detail. He expertise included detailed drawings and cartography. His role on this expedition was to draw images of the surrounding area as well as make detailed maps.

"How can you keep your hands steady enough to draw in this shit?" a voice behind him asked.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a grouchy looking man with straight-white hair and almond-shaped purple eyes.

"It is difficult," he confessed. "But it takes your mind off of the cold a great deal."

The man smirked, revealing oddly sharp teeth, "You're Sai, right? The name's Suigetsu."

Sai nodded in acknowledgment before going back to his drawing. Frankly, there wasn't much TO draw, other than what appeared to be a snowy, desolate wasteland. The fact that the government had any interest at all in exploring this place was beyond him.

"So," Suigetsu said, speaking up again; he was clearly someone that talked a lot when bored. "What do you think happened to the first sorry saps that came here?"

Without hesitation, Sai responded, his voice lacking any real emotion, "It's highly likely that they ventured too far into the woods or mountains and either starved to death or died from hypothermia."

Suigetsu hoisted his musket up to carry it over his shoulder rather than against his chest and hummed in contemplation. Truthfully, they all probably had their own little theories for what happened to the research expedition, and none likely had any happy endings.

"Can't help but agree," Suigetsu replied with a grin. "But let's keep that to ourselves. The last thing we want is for the Captain to find out we've been talking like this."

Sai tilted his head in confusion. His pale cheeks were reddening against the ferocity of the wind, and he actually had to adjust the fur lining on his overcoat a bit to further protect his face. The paper was nearly dropped from his hands, and he wisely decided that it could be finished later and put it into one of the pockets of his overcoat.

"Why is that?" Sai finally responded after putting his work away.

Suigetsu scoffed, "Our Captain is a big softie when it comes to Colonel Hatake; turns out they go way back. So I doubt he'd appreciate us talking about how all of them are probably dead. You know?"

Upon hearing him mentioned, Sai looked up toward the front of the line to see Captain Naruto leading the group. He was their superior officer, and they all respected him a great deal. At only age twenty-six, Captain Naruto had achieved far more in the military than most his age; achievements which included several medals and awards commending his bravery and valor as an explorer and a soldier.

"I hope that Colonel Hatake is alive, for Captain Naruto's sake," Sai confessed. Such kind words seemed foreign in his mouth, his voice belaying nothing.

Suigetsu cupped his hands over his mouth and breathed into them to stimulate some heat. It likely didn't achieve much, but it was more of a way of convincing your body that it wasn't so cold. Half the battle in environments like this was mental, all for the sake of preserving one's sanity.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," Suigetsu eventually responded. "You said it yourself, those sorry bastards are probably dead as can be."

Sai hoped not.

* * *

 **~Break~**

* * *

At the front of the line, Naruto and Sasuke were walking side-by-side. The thirty-eight men behind them were relying on their direction and guidance along this journey, and Sasuke was continually checking his compass to make sure they were on course.

Out of everyone in the group, they both seemed to be handling the weather best. They were both some of the most experienced of their countrymen when it came to time spent in the Northern Continent. They had been a part of and led several expeditions north, but they had yet to ever go THIS far north; frankly, no one had until Colonel Hatake was sent on his expedition. Nevertheless, it was due to this level experience that they were chosen to lead the mission in the first place.

"Have you thought at all about what that tribe elder said?" Sasuke asked after quickly confirming that they were still on track. "You know, about how the place we're going to is called 'hell' in their tongue? About how there is no doubt that we'll die?"

Naruto looked at him in his peripheral, "Of course I have," he confessed. "But I was never of the belief that what we were walking into was going to be pretty anyway. So needless to say, my expectations were already quite low."

"Still, these people are the experts of these lands," Sasuke pressed. "They've lived here for thousands of years, and even they stay away from here."

Naruto finally turned fully in Sasuke's direction, still maintaining his pace, "What is this about?" he asked. "Was it not you who questioned the validity of their statements in the first place, saying that we couldn't fully trust them?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and remained pointed forward as they continued on. It was clear that something was eating at him, which was decidedly odd. Sasuke was always the type to stay utterly calm under pressure, so seeing him worry made Naruto very uncomfortable.

"I had an odd dream after we spoke with that old man," Sasuke confessed, apparently angry at his own perceived weakness.

"Of what kind?"

"A nightmare," Sasuke clarified. "But it was no ordinary nightmare. It was vivid and clear as the ground before me."

The idea of Sasuke Uchiha getting rattled by a nightmare would usually make Naruto laugh and tease him. But right now, seeing Sasuke's eyes and body language, he knew that it was no laughing matter.

"What happened in this dream?" he asked in a reassuring voice.

Sasuke seemed reluctant to continued, but eventually did so, "I was standing out here, staring at the mountains," he explained. "I could feel the wind on my face and the snow crunching under my boots, same as I do now. Only it was evening, and I could see the stars in the night sky as clear as I ever had. Then, just as I began getting more comfortable in the environment, a tall, thin, shadow of a man appeared before me and engulfed my vision completely. It was….frightening."

"It was just a dream, my friend," Naruto assured with a pat on the shoulder. "I'll admit that I share your worry, but I continue to remind myself of why we're here. Kakashi is missing somewhere out there, and it's our job to bring him back. We can't afford to turn back now, not when we owe him so much."

Sasuke glared in his direction and hissed, "I would never propose going back. Do you take me for a coward?"

Naruto remained silent for several moments, not affected or offended at all by Sasuke's burst of frustration. It was understandable for him to feel such a way, especially if he was suffering from bad dreams. It was also clear that his pride was wounded as well, and that he was ashamed of his anxiety.

"Hey," Naruto said after a few minutes, having a good idea to alleviate the tension. "When we find Kakashi do you think we'll finally get a chance to look under his mask?"

The question made Sasuke smirk despite himself. It was a bit of an inside joke between the two of them that carried on from their younger days. They had known Kakashi since they were twelve-years-old; so over fourteen years. And yet, despite having such a long-lasting friendship, they had never seen him without his iconic mask.

"Maybe," Sasuke proposed, his spirits lifted significantly. "Either way, we'll have to report our findings to Sakura after we bring him home."

Naruto smiled even further, "I'll have Sai draw a picture of Kakashi's face once we find him. Then, you can show it to your lovely wife. Does that work for you?"

"Yes. I'm sure Sakura will be happy."

* * *

 **~Break~**

* * *

It was now evening, too cold and dark for the expedition to continue onward. They had yet to reach the woods, so they set up camp in the middle of the tundra. The snow was frozen to the point where it was hard as ice, so they were able to set up their tents easily enough. They had a roaring fire set up, and while most were sleeping there was a group of the men sitting fireside late into the night.

Seated down were four men, one of which was Genma Shiranui, one of the many soldiers assigned to the group due to his expertise in tracking and hunting. Alongside him were two longtime friends, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, both snipers that served in the War of the Rock Lands. And finally, the last member of their little group was Omoi, unique for being the only black man on the entire expedition.

"I gotta say, Omoi," Genma said after chewing on some dried meat. "No offense, but you look even darker now that we're surrounded by all this snow."

Everyone chuckled at the joke, including Omoi. The expedition had been comprised of individuals that the higher ups knew would be able to work together, so anyone harboring racist sentiments wouldn't have been allowed on anyway. Therefore, Omoi was pretty much treated the same as everyone else, despite the times they lived in.

"I wish I could say the same for you, but you're pasty as ever," Omoi countered, earning uproarious laughter from Izumo and Kotetsu, as well as a smirk from Genma himself.

"Funny, funny," Genma admitted before taking another bite of meat. "Serious question though, did you guys get messed up by the sun today too? It reflects off of the snow like mad and burned the hell out of my face."

Izumo shook his head, "I was more focused on the harsh wind trying to rip my skin off."

Omoi and Kotetsu nodded in agreement. Out of everyone in the expedition, they were some of the less experienced when it came to serving in below zero temperatures, hence the reason they were huddled by the fire, seemingly for dear life while the others slept comfortably.

"Captain Naruto said that we'll quickly become used to the environment," Omoi explained. "The first few days are always apparently the worst."

Genma spat into the air and watched it land onto the snow.

"Never thought the day would come when I took orders from someone nearly twenty years my junior," he admitted. "Figured I would have advanced up a bit more by now."

Kotetsu frowned, "Then maybe you should have gone through Officer's School like Captain Naruto did, then maybe you'd be calling the shots?"

Genma didn't seem to take the jab too personally and merely shrugged his shoulders before leaning forward and rubbing his hands in front of the fire.

"You're not wrong there," he admitted. "Still, I can't say things are all bad. I mean, how often do you get to explore the only uncharted region on the globe? I'll sure as hell have some stories to bring back home after this."

The others nodded in agreement. Most of then men on this expedition had no ties to any of the missing men, so they viewed this more as an adventure to a mysterious land. Sure, the cold was unbearable at times, but this was the kind of mission where legends were made. They'd be talked about for decades after this. The men who conquered the uninhabitable region.

"You think we'll get any credit for the rescue?" Omoi asked.

Genma shook his head, "Nah, Captain Naruto and Lieutenant Uchiha will likely get all of the credit. People like us don't get medals or awards."

Izumo inclined his head in agreement, "Usually it's the ones who lead expeditions like this that get remembered forever. Those that went along are often forgotten to history."

Omoi prepared to speak again, "That's not-" but he was interrupted.

A bone-chilling sound echoed throughout the snowy landscape, loud enough to where everyone could hear. It sounded like an odd mix between a moaning human and a wounded animal, but it was a sound far louder than any person or beast was capable of making. The sound itself penetrated their flesh and rattled their bones, leading them to stand up on shaky legs.

"What...what the fuck?" Genma managed to get out.

Soon, everyone was awake, having cleared their tents in a commotion. Captain Naruto exited his quarters and stared off into the distance of the sound. His overcoat had been removed, and he was dressed only in his standard military garb. Nevertheless, the cold seemed to affect him very little, and he walked forward to the edge of the camp, his eyes now narrowed.

In his hand was a revolver, and it was clear that he was prepared to use it. Lieutenants Uchiha and Nara exited their tents soon after and made to stand at their friend's side. Everyone in the encampment was silent as the harrowing sound continued.

Most had their muskets gripped tightly in their hands, and a couple could even be seen praying. Much to his shame, a bespectacled young man by the name of Chojuro was finding it difficult to remain standing. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a locket from around his neck and gripped it in his hands tightly.

"Miss Mei..." was all he said as he prepared for the worst.

At the edge of the camp, Naruto and his fellow officers had yet to speak. It was clear that they were attempting to gain an understanding of the situation before taking action. As experienced as they were, they had never heard such a sound before in their entire lives.

"That's no animal I've ever heard," Sasuke commented calmly as the three men stood there, baffled.

Shikamaru was quick to offer up a theory, "Nobody has ever ventured to these mountains and came back to tell the tale. Perhaps it is the sound of an animal unique only to this area?"

Naruto's expression remained grim. With all things considered, things had been going reasonably well thus far on their journey. Yet, as of this moment, they were thrown their first curveball. It was moments like this in which he often wondered how his father would do. Upon mulling it over in his mind, he made a decision.

"We'll keep pushing forward in the morning. For now, we remain calm and focus on the objective," Naruto stated resolutely before turning back and walking to his tent.

Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged a brief, grave, glance before doing the same. Nobody slept well that night, or any night after, for that matter.

* * *

 **~End~**

* * *

… **.What is the most horrifying story that you've ever heard?**


	2. Chapter Two: All Is Not Well

" **Six Officers dead...Fifteen men dead...Forced to abandon camp...All is not well,"**

 **-Colonel Kakashi Hatake, The Missing Reports**

* * *

 **~The Horror: Chapter Two~**

* * *

 **(Three Days Later)**

After a long, arduous few days, the expedition had finally made it across the seemingly endless expanse of snow. Now, they were a mere hours march away from the treeline, which meant that they were just that much closer to their objective, and therefore, more likely to return home before their fingers froze off.

There was an unspoken restlessness lingering throughout the group, though most refused to talk about it, as if doing so would make the source of their worries disappear. Captain Naruto made things easier by increasing the number of rests they took per day, as well as by maintaining an air of total confidence that trickled down to those below him.

Currently, night fall, and the group had just finished setting up camp for the evening. They had reached the end of their supplies of firewood, which seemed to be at the perfect time, seeing as they'd have ample amounts of it in the coming days.

"I heard it again last night," Chojuro, a young, anxious-looking man confessed to the rest of the group as they huddled around the fire. Captain Naruto, along with both Lieutenants Uchiha and Nara were away, likely planning the next steps of the expedition, so the rest of the group was either struggling to sleep or huddled by the flames.

"We all did," Kiba acknowledged with a sneer, much to Chojuro's embarrassment. "So stop complaining like you're the only one that's shitting bricks every night. It doesn't solve shit."

Shino Aburame, a more reserved member of the expedition with his eyes covered in circular shades, chimed in, "While I would advise that we remain civil with one another, I cannot help but agree," he said, his voice an odd mixture of deep and nasally. "Further inaction will do nothing to improve our situation. Why? Because it is becoming apparent that something is stalking us on our journey."

Everyone in the expedition nodded their heads gravely. For the past three days, an eerie presence had hung along with them, especially at night. Unlike the first night, on the second they heard no strange sounds of any kind in the darkness, so many were relieved that perhaps what they had heard the previous day was now gone. However, on the third night, the loud moan came back in full fury, this time sounding closer than ever before.

While during the day they heard nothing, everyone couldn't ignore the distinct feeling that they were being watched. Initially, they thought that they were being tracked by another group of natives, but that prospect was quickly eliminated when they located absolutely no human tracks in the area other than their own, despite extensive searches.

"I say we kill it," Suigetsu casually chimed in as he leaned back with a relaxed posture. "Who knows? It might taste good with a pinch of salt."

Most within the group were beginning to think that Suigetsu was either delusional or crazy, with the latter of the two theories gaining the most traction. Nevertheless, most envied his ability to remain unafraid despite their dire circumstances. At this point, many would trade a bit of their sanity if it meant they could sleep at night without worrying what was lurking in the darkness.

"If only we all shared your enthusiasm," a man named Raidō Namiashi responded, his scarred face partially hidden by flickering shadows caused by the campfire. "But how can we kill something when we don't even know what it is?"

"A bullet between the eyes will usually get the job done easily enough," Suigetsu countered with a small smirk, his eyes closed as he relaxed.

More conversation regarding their problem was about to spark up again, but the group quickly grew silent when they saw Captain Naruto approaching them, along with Lieutenants Uchiha and Nara.

"Trading tales of past exploits?" he asked with a kind smile when he got within conversation distance.

"More or less, sir," Kotetsu responded, with most of the others nodding their heads in confirmation; none were keen on the idea of expressing what they considered to be wild theories to their commanding officer.

The Captain smiled once more before looking around and taking a seat in an open spot. His lieutenants quickly followed suit, sitting at his side, and the group that had once been talking openly was now engulfed in complete silence. It remained that way for quite a while, with Captain Naruto looking over the group with slight confusion.

"You needn't censor yourselves just because I'm around," he assured with another smile, a facial gesture that looked so very right on his face. "Come now! What are we talking about?"

Many among the group exchanged glances, many hopeful that someone among them would be clever enough to create a lie intricate enough to fool not only the Captain, but his fellow officers as well.

"We were telling stories about our lives back home," someone finally said, a young boy who had yet to speak at all throughout most of the expedition. His name was Inari, and he was the youngest of the group by far at only twenty-years-old.

Naruto's smile increased exponentially, and he leaned forward, "You're Inari, correct? Little Inari?" he asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from the younger man. "I hardly recognized you! Your father and I go back a ways. He was a great man. A champion of human dignity."

"Thank you, sir."

After getting that out of the way, Naruto clapped his gloved hands together and grinned, "Alright then, who's turn is it to speak now?" he asked. "I'm interested in learning about you all."

Once again the group was put on the spot and struggled to think of anything to say. Quite frankly, none could really think of any stories to tell. Lieutenant Uchiha began looking at them a bit suspiciously, before finally, surprisingly, it was Genma who saved the day.

"Now that you're here why don't you spin us one of your tales, Captain?" he asked. "I'm sure that they're more interesting than anything we could manage."

Naruto stroked his chin in contemplation before he grinned and placed his hands on his knees, seemingly prepared to tell a great story.

"Alright, alright, I have exactly the kind of story you're looking for," he said before turning to look at his second-in-command. "Sasuke! Do you remember the time that we were face-to-face with a polar bear?"

The Uchiha nodded his head in confirmation, lending legitimacy to the grand tale Naruto was about to tell.

"Well, it was six years ago. Sasuke and I were basically rookies, a lot like you are now," he said, gesturing toward Inari before continuing. "Anyway, we were a part of a scientific expedition in the Northern Continent and were tasked to scout the area during a particularly snowy day. We could hardly see our hands in front of our faces and were about to head back before we got hopelessly lost. Then, as if to make matters worse, as we navigated the blizzard we found ourselves up close and personal with a massive monster of a bear; a big bastard, at least two-thousand pounds and eleven feet tall on its hind legs."

The group was admittedly engrossed in his story as he continued, "As you may know, polar bears are the largest bears on the planet, and by far the most difficult to scare off or intimidate. Mind you, we each only had a single musket, which meant we only had two shots, and along with the snow hampering our vision quite a bit, the odds weren't in our favor."

"What'd you do, Captain?" Inari asked, his youth showing a bit.

Naruto smirked with pride before continuing, "Well, it was all rather anticlimactic. Knowing that we couldn't outrun it, especially in the snow, and that pretending to be dead would only make it even more likely to choose us for dinner, we decided to make a stand. We did the only thing we could do, we made ourselves look big and fired our rifles into the air. It was a strategy that may work well enough against grizzlies or black bears, but as I said earlier, not so much against their wintery cousins. Nevertheless, we had no real other options at our disposal. Thankfully, it worked, and the beast ran off into the storm."

Hearing the story about their Captain encountering a vicious predator led to the group being reminded of their nightly stalker once more, and everyone quickly became quiet and again. Naruto was once again confused by their behavior and looked toward his two lieutenants before speaking.

"Was my story truly so boring?" he joked, hoping some levity would improve things a bit.

Omoi, who held a particularly tremendous amount of respect for his Captain, was quick to respond, "Of course not, sir...it's just that-"

"They're unnerved by the sounds we have been hearing in the night," Sasuke interrupted dispassionately. "It's likely what they were actually discussing before we arrived."

Naruto frowned and stared into the fire without a word. Most were worried that he would be annoyed with them, but were surprised when a rather empty smile adorned his admittedly tired features. It was a stark contrast to his smile from earlier, and in comparison looked far less appealing.

"So, my men are worrying themselves by exchanging ghost stories into the night, are they?"

Many among them felt ashamed. They were soldiers, hand picked by the Captain himself for the expedition, and here he was, seeing them practically shaking with fear. He was in the same predicament they were, and yet he still maintained his poise.

"This is no ghost, sir," Shino explained, unusually talkative this evening. "It's real, and it's been following us since the first night, I'm certain of it."

Sasuke scoffed, chiming in, "Certain? Based on what, your instinct?" he asked. "I'm not sure if you understand the structure of the chain of command, so if you don't, allow me to explain. If you have a grievance, a concern, or any fear regarding our situation, you notify one of your superior officers. Building on your fears around a fire does nothing but get yourselves stirred up even further."

"B-But, sir," Chojuro stuttered. "The beast is-"

"But nothing!" Sasuke interrupted. "You all speak as if you have seen this thing with your eyes...as if you have any semblance of a clue as to what it actually is. How do you even know that it's a beast? Has it killed one of us yet? Have we seen its tracks in the snow? If I'm not mistaken, during a search, we managed to find no tracks of any kind in the surrounding area, human or beast. Why assume the worst of something you know nothing about?"

The group weighed his words within their minds and began wondering if he was right. Could they all be making this whole situation out to be more than it actually was? For the most part, everything they had assumed about the sound in the night had been based entirely on speculation alone.

"There very well may be something out there, watching us...perhaps even right now," Naruto said, causing many to tense and look over their shoulders. "But Lieutenant Uchiha is right. It is never good to assume anything about your enemy. Assume they are weak and you will fall by their hands...but build them up to be invincible, and you'll get the same result. All battles, no matter where or how they're fought, begin in your minds, you must all remember that."

It was amazing how Captain Naruto was able to command the attention of his men with such ease. Everyone knew of him, the twenty-six-year-old man who was already heralded as one of the more accomplished explorers of the Northern Continent. He had lead multiple military, scientific expeditions in the north and was partially responsible for much of the knowledge and map work that had been brought back home shedding some light on a foreign land that had once been a complete mystery to mankind.

"The time for nervous chit-chat is now over. The only way we can get a hold of this situation is if we take measures to prepare for whatever may be out there," Naruto continued. "We will neither overestimate or underestimate this threat. We will prepare for everything and nothing. We WILL make it through this together...is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the men shouted in unison.

Captain Naruto then rose gestured for Lieutenant Shikamaru to brief the men on their security strategy while he and Lieutenant Uchiha returned to the command tent.

"Each night we will have multiple two-man shifts standing watch," Lieutenant Shikamaru explained to the group. "The first shift tonight will be held by Aoba and Inari. After them, Izumo and Kotetsu have the second shift, and the last and final shift will be held by Genma and Omoi. At no point will the camp be unguarded."

Those who were chosen groaned in irritation while the others went to their tents to try and get some sleep. Inari and Aoba quickly armed themselves with their muskets and began their shift as the others were greeted by sleep's embrace.

* * *

 **~Break~**

* * *

"Well, how'd that sound? You think the men feel any safer?" Naruto asked, leaning forward with his hands resting on a table at the center of the tent, one which had a map of the Northern Continent atop it. One of their goals was for Sai, the expedition's cartographer, to make the final additions to the map work after they found Kakashi and explored the remainder of the region. As of right now though, they were walking essentially blind.

Sasuke, who was leaning back in a foldable wooden chair inclined his head slightly, "They appeared less anxious after we left, so I'd wager your little speech worked."

"Of course it did, who do you think you're talking to right now?"

"I don't know? Maybe the guy who couldn't even write a half-decent essay back at Officer's School?" Sasuke teased. "Though I have to say, I'm shocked to see how much you've improved your words over time."

It was difficult for him not to make any progress really, since reading was one of the only pastimes for someone navigating the Northern Continent. Over his six years of military experience, including many northern expeditions, Naruto had read up on anything he could pertaining to the icy north. Admittedly, there wasn't much, but whatever there was, he read.

He even learned how to communicate with many of the northern native tribes, which was why it came as a surprise to him and Sasuke both when they encountered the Ewhait tribe at the beginning of their most recent journey. Most tribes spoke the same language so they could easily trade and interact with one another. The Ewhait were very isolated in comparison, and therefore, spoke an entirely different tongue.

It was all funny, actually, as Sasuke thought back on it. Naruto Uzumaki, one of the students with the worst academic track records throughout all of his scholastic career, was likely one of the world's foremost experts on the most mysterious continent on Earth. In fact, he was well into the process of publishing a book containing all the information he had learned over the years through his research and his travels. Perhaps the end of this expedition would require him to write another?

"Yeah, well I'd like my teachers to have a look at me now," Naruto bragged with his trademark grin. "They always said I wouldn't make it. How wrong they were."

"Indeed," Sasuke agreed, and as he did so, the tent flaps came open to reveal Shikamaru.

He looked utterly bored and exhausted, but those were both traits Naruto and Sasuke had learned to be synonymous with their old friend, so they'd honestly be more concerned if they found him grinning with enthusiasm.

"The men have been informed of the night watch protocol. Inari and Aoba are currently taking the first watch, as you instructed," Shikamaru informed as he too took a seat. He then placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his open palms.

After getting into a relaxed position, Shikamaru spoke up once more, "Are you sure it is safe to put that boy Inari on night watch so soon? His lack of experience is concerning."

"You speak as if any of the other men are more experienced serving in these conditions than he is," Naruto retorted. "He is young, but so were we once upon a time. If he's going to travel with us, he cannot be treated as a child."

Despite Naruto's best efforts, the only men on the current expedition with experience in the Northern Continent were himself, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Most of the other men had experience serving in the cold due to tours of duty in the far east, but no place in the world compared to the endless winter of the north.

"Even still, he's only been in military service for a year," Sasuke pressed, agreeing with Shikamaru's point. "Why recruit him to this expedition in the first place…? Don't tell me it's because of your history with his father."

When Naruto failed to respond Sasuke frown and leaned back in his chair.

"Despite what you may think, you aren't doing Kaiza any favors by bringing his son here," Sasuke warned. "This is where grown men come to die...and he is still only a boy. Kaiza wouldn't want his kid buried next to him so soon."

Naruto seemed unconvinced and merely remained impassive. One of Naruto's greatest strengths as a leader was also one of his weaknesses. He cared so much for his men, and always saw the best in them, no matter what. This made the men love and respect him to an abnormal degree, but it also resulted in him sometimes putting too much faith in them.

"We'll speak again in the morning, but I think that now is a good time for us to get some sleep," Naruto concluded, earning a thumbs up of agreement from Shikamaru and a reluctant nod from Sasuke.

His two most trusted friends then left his tent, leaving him alone. As they did so, his attention shifted down toward a list of names written on a single sheet of paper. On it were the names of a total of thirty-seven men, all of which were currently embarking on this journey with him. On the list, there was a stamp of approval from the higher-ups. Reviewing every name one by one slowly brought his focus back to the events that led to this expedition only a single month ago.

 _(Three Weeks Earlier)_

 _Naruto stared with absolute concentration at the roster of names. Most of which were people he had never met, and he could only base his decision on their qualifications alone. Disappointingly, it seemed that he would not be able to gather a small team of specialists, but instead, he would have to navigate through the north with a large group of foot soldiers who had never once set foot in the Northern Continent._

 _He placed the list down on his desk and slumped down in his chair. He was in his study. It was late evening and the only thing illuminating the room was a small desk lamp and the moonlight shining through his window. Sleep had been evading him, so he decided that he'd take a look at the list once more; however, it only served to make him more stressed._

" _Kakashi, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" he mumbled to himself._

 _He then heard of a soft knock on the door and was unsurprised to see his beautiful wife, Hinata, enter. She was wearing her nightgown, and from the looks of it, she had just realized that he had left their bed. Her hair was disheveled, and she was currently rubbing the sleep from her eyes...and yet, in his view, she was still the most beautiful creature God had gifted this earth._

" _Why are you up at this hour?" she asked with concern._

 _He smiled in an attempt to cover up his worry, "I could ask you the same thing," he countered._

 _His wife frowned slightly as he avoided the question. Naruto was hesitant to explain his situation, but felt that keeping information from his wife was no different than telling an overt lie. Eventually, he gathered his courage and told her the truth._

" _I've been given the task of comprising a search party for an upcoming expedition to the North," Naruto confessed, knowing how his wife would react._

 _Initially, she was silent, but when he raised his gaze to look at her once more, the image of hurt upon her face made his heart sink. There was nothing that pained him more than seeing his wife upset, especially when he was at fault. She wiped her eyes, which was when it became clear to him that she was crying._

" _You only returned three months ago, and you are already leaving?" she asked, distraught._

 _He winced before standing from his seated position and approaching her. He then attempted to embrace her, but she pushed him away in frustration before crossing her arms, her face now a mixture of anger and sorrow. It wasn't a look that belonged on a face so beautiful._

" _You…You care more about that ice-filled wasteland that you do your own family!" she accused in a rare showing of frustration. Anyone who knew her would describe Hinata as kind and supportive, but it seemed even she had her limits._

 _Naruto attempted to grab her once again, and nearly succeeded before she jerked herself away from him._

" _It's nothing like that!" he defended. "You know that there is nothing in this world that I love more than you and the children."_

" _Then show it!" she snapped. "You'd much rather traipse around in the show for months on end than help raise your children. Himawari barely even knows you, and Boruto is beginning to resent the fact that you're never home! When you were last gone...Himawari asked me why you didn't love us anymore. How am I supposed to respond to that?! A mother should never have to answer such a question from their child!"_

 _Naruto was taken aback at her remark, finding it to be incredibly hurtful. He felt his legs beginning to give way to his weight and was forced to backpedal to his desk so that he could have a place to sit. His heart was pounding like a drum in his chest and he found his mind to be awash with many dangerous, dark thoughts._

" _She asked you that?" he asked, his voice sounding tired. "Truly?"_

 _Much of her initial fury having faded away, Hinata's expression softened and she walked over to her husband and took his hand in her own, supportively. Her eyes were still red with tears, and her voice was now croaky from her rare bout of yelling._

" _She misses you, dear. We all do," she explained softly. "I understand why you must leave, but they do not. They are not old enough to understand your duties, and even when I try to explain what you are doing it still does nothing but make them even more confused and afraid."_

 _Naruto ran his fingers through his hair before the very arm that did so slumped back to his side. He could barely focus on anything with so much going on in his head. One of his oldest friends was currently missing in the most dangerous place within the most dangerous continent on the planet. And now, he was discovering that his household was now on the verge of collapse due to his frequent absences._

" _It's different this time," Naruto explained further. "This is no voluntary scientific expedition...It's Kakashi...he's...he's missing...in an unexplored portion of the Northern Continent. He was supposed to return weeks ago, but they've heard nothing."_

 _Hinata's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth in shock. Kakashi had been a close friend and mentor figure to her husband for years now, and a close friend of their family as well. Their children called him uncle for god sakes, and he was missing?!_

" _Will he be okay?" Hinata asked._

 _Naruto had always been reluctant to explain the dangers of his profession to his wife. She was stressed enough about the fact that he was leaving to what was viewed by many as an entirely different world than their own. However, in his current state, he couldn't bring himself to hold it in anymore._

" _I'm not sure," he confessed. "It is highly possible that he and his men have used up all of the food supplies they brought with them. They were only given enough for a single year."_

 _Hinata's eyes widened even further, "T-They'll starve!" she exclaimed._

 _Naruto gave her a reassuring look, "Depletion of resources is not uncommon during such expeditions," he explained. "Most veterans of the ice are experts of survival and are used to going many days without eating."_

 _Hinata sat on the desk next to him and pulled his arm into her chest. The feeling relieved a great deal of his stress, and he was rather happy for it. They remained silent for what felt like an eternity, comfortable in each other's embrace._

" _Naruto, can I ask you something?" she whispered. "And please be honest."_

" _Of course. Go ahead."_

 _She seemed hesitant but eventually managed to speak, "Have you ever come close to death during any of your expeditions?" she asked, apparently worried._

 _In truth, there were many stories he could tell her about the things he saw out on the ice...the things he had to experience. The cold...the hunger...the mania of having nothing to occupy your time. Nobody knew what real starvation was until they were forced to boil all the leather among their supplies and eat it...just to survive. Most would dread to imagine such an experience, but Naruto didn't need to, for it had been his reality...many times._

" _I have had some close calls," he confessed, though it was an extreme understatement. "But nothing like what Kakashi is facing now. Which is why I have to go."_

 _Hinata nodded, now realizing that this time was unlike the others. Her husband wasn't leaving home just to go on some adventure; he was leaving home to save a dear friend. That was something she could accept, and more importantly, it was something that her children would be able to understand as well. She'd tell them that their father was going on a mission to save his friend. They'd think he was a hero...which he was._

" _I understand...This is something that you have to do," she said with a sad smile. "Just...Just promise me one thing."_

 _Naruto looked at her, and when he saw the worry, he couldn't bring himself to say no._

" _Anything," he assured with a smile. "Just say the word."_

" _Promise me that once you return...you'll never go back to that place."_

(Present)

Naruto frowned as he recalled the memory. He couldn't believe that he had been so ignorant of his family's suffering. Of course his absence would prove to be painful for them; especially when they had to watch their friends go home to their father's every day. Hinata was a wonderful mother, but every child needed their father, especially when it came to sons.

As he sat at his table, he took a pen in his hand and prepared to write something. It was a letter, one he had been trying his damnedest to write for roughly two weeks now; however, he could not for the life of him figure out the words to express what he was thinking. This time was no different, and he was forced to put his pen and paper away.

Deciding to take his own advice, he removed his boots and gloves before getting into his cot to try and get some sleep. However, he was soon forced to get back on his feet when he heard someone shouting for his help from outside.

* * *

 **~Break~**

* * *

(Minutes Prior)

Inari was exhausted...beyond exhausted, actually. He had been awake for nearly four hours since his shift had begun, and could practically feel his eyes resisting his efforts to stay awake as he stood on tired legs. His partner for the first watch, Aoba, wasn't all that talkative, so one could easily add the issue of boredom to his list of woes.

"It's fucking freezing," he complained as he and Aoba began circling the camp for what felt like the hundredth time.

His partner could only incline his head in agreement as they continued. It was late in the evening, so there was no sun to provide even a semblance of warmth. Add to the fact that a storm of snow was making it incredibly difficult to see, Inari could not help but compare their situation to the one from the Captain's story.

"How much time do we have left?" he asked with a slight chattering of his teeth.

Aoba paused in thought for a moment, "Probably around half an hour," he estimated. "But don't worry about that right now. Stay vigilant."

Inari sighed and nodded his head in understanding, and there was only silence once more. He had the distinct feeling that Aoba and the rest of the men had little respect for him due to his age. They treated him like a child, and often excluded him from what they likely considered to be 'grown-up' conversation.

Suddenly, Aoba stopped in his tracks, and his eyes widened as he stared off into the distance. Inari was confused, and strained his hearing so he could gain a semblance of an understanding of what was going on; however, he noticed nothing.

"Did you hear that?" Aoba asked, his voice a bit shaky.

Inari shook his head, "No. I didn't hear anything."

Aoba breathed in a deep breath of cold air before exhaling, all in an attempt to calm his nerves. They remained stopped for a few moments as he gathered himself but eventually continued their patrol. Things were calm, quiet even, as the two walked in an eerie silence. Only for Aoba to stop once more, this time even more abruptly than the before.

"T-That...That...what the fuck was that?" he asked, his eyes wide with fear. He then swung his head to face Inari again. "You're telling me you didn't fucking hear that?"

"I didn't-"

Before he could finish, Aoba was pulled away into the darkness with more force than conceivably possible, causing the man's musket to plummet into the snow as he was dragged away into the dark. Inari could hear Aoba's screams of terror in the distance and noticed that they were becoming more and more distant with astounding speed.

Inari's eyes widened, and the pounding of his heart became unnatural as he frantically thought about what he should do.

 _(Many Years Ago)_

" _Father," a young Inari asked. He and his dad were seated at the end of a dock and were fishing for dinner. "How did you get so brave?"_

 _Kaiza a man in his early thirties raised his brow at the surprising question, "What's brought this on?" he asked._

 _Inari's head dipped a bit low in shame as he felt his fishing pole go limp in his hands. The speed of the wind suddenly increased, and he had to use all of his strength to keep himself planted on the dock. His father, on the other hand, with no effort, remained planted, like a rock embedded in a stream._

" _I saw someone being bullied today at school," he confessed, causing his father to frown slightly. "I wanted to help...I really did, but I couldn't move. My legs were shaking, and I couldn't bring myself to help him...I'm such a coward."_

 _Inari was crying now, and as he attempted to rub the tears from his eyes, he was unable to see his father's reaction. There was silence for several moments, and Inari could only assume that his father was staring at him with shame. However, he was surprised when he felt a steady hand roughly tousle his hair._

" _Inari," his father said with a soft smile. "Bravery is not the absence of fear, but rather, it occurs when one triumphs over it."_

 _Inari's eyes widened, and the tears stopped flowing, "You mean...even you get scared, father?"_

 _The man chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, "Of course I do, everyone does," he explained. "But it is what a person does when they are afraid that tells you the kind of man they really are."_

(Present)

Inari was hyperventilating as he recalled the words of his deceased father. He could hear Aoba shouting for help in the distance, but no matter what, he could not bring himself to move. Whatever was out there was beyond him...it was beyond anything that he could do.

"I-I'm not like you, father...I'm a coward," Inari stuttered to himself before running back in the direction of the camp.

He was running against the wind and felt the snow hitting and stinging his face. He was unsure how close he was to the camp, and could only pray to God that he would get there soon. In the distance, he was still able to hear Aoba's shouts for help, but the further he got the more and more subdued they became.

"Captain!" Inari shouted out in terror, dropping his musket to increase his pace. "Captain Naruto, please help!"

A fire could be seen in the distance, and he realized that he was finally getting close. His energy was depleting quickly, and his body was practically screaming for him to stop and rest. He then tripped and fell face first into the snow before he rapidly brought himself back to his feet and began running again.

"Captain!" he shouted again, this time seeing people begin exiting their tents in confusion. "Captain...help, please!"

Once he reached the center of the camp, he collapsed into the snow due to a mixture of fear and exhaustion. His adrenaline had faded away, leaving him as an empty husk of a man, his face red from the frigid temperatures. He remained on the ground for several moments before he was hoisted up by who he soon recognized to be Captain Naruto.

"Inari, what is going on?" his superior asked, his voice urgent. "Where is Aoba?"

His question was quickly answered when the men heard the tortured cries of a man echoing in the distance. Everyone who hadn't already been awakened was now on their feet, weapons in hand and eyes wide with fear. It was Aoba's voice, they quickly recognized, yelling with more pain and volume than they had believed to be humanly possible. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped.

"Inari!" Captain Naruto asked again as he shook the younger man's shoulders. "What happened?"

"H-He was taken," Inari explained, his voice wrought with fear and misery. "I couldn't even see it...it just dragged him into the night, quicker than I could even react."

Captain Naruto eyes narrowed, "In which direction?" he asked, his voice serious. When he received no response, he shook Inari again. "In which direction was he taken!?"

Inari raised a shaky hand and pointed in the direction from whence he had just come. Captain Naruto then released him from his grip, and he nearly fell once again from the lack of support. He then heard the Captain shout for Lieutenant Uchiha to gather four well-conditioned men.

The Captain then turned toward one of the many men in the camp and barked an order, "Go to the weapons cache and retrieve six shotguns," when the man failed to move he shouted. "NOW!"

The yelling seemed to do the trick as the man ran toward the crate in the supply tent and quickly came out with six double-barreled shotguns. Naruto took one for himself and then ordered the man to hand out the rest to Sasuke and the four men that he had selected to make up the search party.

Those chosen were Kiba, Shino, Suigetsu, and another man that nobody could ignore. He was a massive individual, easily reaching 6'7" tall with spiky orange hair and a muscular physique. His name was Jugo, and he was one of the more solitary members of the expedition, and for the most part, kept to himself and stayed out of group discussions.

"Alright men," the Captain said, addressing Sasuke and the four others. "One of our own was taken...out there, and it's up to us to get him back."

Kiba and Suigetsu nodded their heads with conviction, whereas Jugo, Shino, and Sasuke remained calm and still. The Captain then extended his hand outward and was given an already lit lantern by Lieutenant Nara. It then became clear to everyone that the Captain was going to lead the search party himself, and many became fearful about him leaving and possibly never coming back.

"Stay here and managed things until we return," Naruto told his Second Lieutenant before he and the rest of the small search party walked off in the direction of their missing comrade.

Inari could only watch with shaky breath as men far braver than him walked off into the distance.

* * *

 **~Break~**

* * *

The light from Naruto's lantern was the only thing illuminating their path as they headed in the direction Inari had pointed. From what they were told, Aoba had been dragged off, but they had no idea how far. The group was tense, and the men gripped their shotguns tightly, prepared to fill whatever had done this with bullets.

"Captain, look," Kiba suddenly announced before pointing toward the ground at their feet.

Everyone looked down as saw small droplets of blood, which they could only assume would serve as a trial for where they needed to go. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and the two shared a grave glance before the party began moving forward once more.

As they did, the size of the droplets of blood became bigger and bigger, which made everyone rather concerned about Aoba's physical condition. From what they could see, it appeared that he was losing a dangerous amount of blood, and if they didn't get to him quickly, things would get dicey.

"There are no tracks or drag marks," Sasuke observed, much to everyone's surprise. What in the world could have done this?

"Stay calm," Naruto advised as they continued on.

However, it soon became difficult to do so when the lantern light illuminated a scene of pure horror. They found Aoba, but it appeared that he was no longer intact, with his body seemingly torn apart, with his limbs strewn about the snow in a bloody display that nearly caused many in the group to vomit.

Naruto could only watch with widened eyes, his mouth slightly agape with horror as he gazed up something...the likes of which he had never seen before, even with all of his experience. The other's faired no better, and it could be argued that they were doing much worse.

"H-Holy shit," Kiba stuttered out before taking fearful steps back. "It tore him apart. He...H-He's..."

Unsurprisingly, Naruto and Sasuke were the first to fully compose themselves, and slowly approached the scene of what could only be described as a butchering. The body parts were covered with blood and flakes of snow. It was by far the most horrific thing they had ever seen, made even more disturbing by the fact that Aoba's head seemed to be missing.

"O-Okay," Naruto said, gathering himself for the sake of his men. "Kiba, Suigetsu, look around for tracks...but don't wander off too far, you hear me?"

The two men nodded before doing as ordered with no little amount of trepidation. Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, and Jugo stayed behind, with the latter two keeping watch and defending their superior officers while they investigated the scene. From what they could see, the entirety of his body remained, even if it had been torn apart. Also, there were no bite or claw marks, meaning whatever did this had literally ripped Aoba limb from limb without consuming any of the body.

"What kind of animal kills just for the sake of killing?" Naruto mumbled to himself. "What the hell is this thing?"

Suigetsu and Kiba returned to report that no tracks had been found, once again. Whatever this thing was, it left no trail, so it was almost impossible for them to track down and kill. They were in its territory, that was for sure, and it was time for them to be afraid.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered so the other men wouldn't hear. "What are we going to do?"

For once, Naruto was at a loss for words. They were three days into their expedition, and he had already lost one of his men. Sure, he had lost men before in the past. The Northern Continent was a dangerous place, so causalities were expected...but none of this variety.

"I...We have to bury the body," Naruto said, exhausted. "Then we need to keep pushing forward to the treeline. There's still the mission."

Naruto then turned over his shoulder toward Shino, Jugo, Kiba and Suigetsu, and spoke with volume, "You four," he announced, gaining their attention. "Return to camp and retrieve four shovels, as well as something to serve as a grave marker. He deserves a proper burial...with our respects. We'll hold a service for him in the morning."

As he watched them leave he could not help but believe that their situation was becoming more dire by the second. Within a few weeks, they would experience the full force of winter. They'd need to retrieve Kakashi and the rest of his men before blizzards and increased snowfall prevented their departure. The last thing they needed was to spend an entire winter in this place.

Just then, he and Sasuke both heard slight movement in the darkness in front of them. Naruto dropped his lantern into the snow and the two men quickly turned toward the sound, shotguns pointed and ready to fire. It was too dark to see anything, but whatever it was...it seemed content to just watch them from a distance.

Then they heard the sound...the same from the previous nights, but now it was so close that they feel their bodies seize up on instinct. It was louder than any person or beast, and could even rival a locomotive in terms of volume. Naruto and Sasuke were both tempted to fire their weapons, and once they heard the creature begin moving again, they did just that. They each fired two shots and then silence reigned.

Just as they thought they may have killed it, they heard something whip through the air and were shocked to see Aoba's head land at their feet. The face on his severed head was contorted in agony, clearly showing that his final moments had been as far from pleasant as possible.

Movement could be heard once again, but this time it appeared to be going back in the opposite direction, leaving them behind. They stood in shock for several moments. It was difficult for Naruto to drag his attention from the head of one of his now deceased men, whereas Sasuke was staring off into the distance with transfixed dread.

The two men were quickly becoming quite sure of something, and once they heard the creature moan into the night once more, this time much further away than before, it became entirely clear.

They were being hunted.

* * *

 **~End~**


	3. Chapter Three: Death Looming

" **All officers dead...twenty-six men dead...Those of us who remain are attempting to return now...All is not well."**

 **-Colonel Kakashi Hatake, The Missing Reports**

* * *

 **~The Horror: Chapter Three~**

* * *

It was a little past dawn, and the now thirty-nine members of the rescue expedition were currently paying Aoba his respects at his makeshift grave. Captain Naruto had ordered the rest of the search party to keep tight-lipped regarding the state of Aoba's remains, and only informed the others that he had merely been killed. The body had been buried entirely before anyone was told of the death, so the horrid truth of the matter remained sealed...for now at least.

"He was a good man," Raido said, as it was his turn to speak. "We served together several times, and there was nobody you'd rather have next to you when things went bad. He was an excellent soldier...and a good friend."

His speech earned several comments of approval from the others. Even though most of these men had only known each other for about a month now, that camaraderie you typically found among military units was still very present. They were currently united in their predicament...in their suffering, and they had no one else to turn to but each other.

The funeral service went on for another thirty minutes or so, with most giving a few words before everyone left back to the camp to pack up and make the final trek to the treeline. Most were apprehensive about doing so and would much prefer to head home, but years of serving in the military conditioned them to follow orders no matter what, so they placed their trust in their Captain and did as they were told.

Inari was currently gathering his things and packing them up in preparation for their journey. Since last night, most everyone had been giving him the cold shoulder, silently blaming him for Aoba's death. What was he supposed to do? Run off into the dark and fight off some creature that was able to drag away a grown man as if he were an infant? Any of the others would have done the same as him...had they witnessed what he had seen.

As he finished stuffing his items into his bag, he noticed a figure looming above him. He scowled, as he assumed it was either Kiba or Suigetsu preparing to insult or berate him for his cowardice. He stood up and glared, but his mouth nearly dropped open when it was revealed to be Lieutenant Uchiha staring at him intently.

"Lieutenant," Inari greeted respectfully, standing at attention. "How can I help you, sir?"

Initially, he received no response, only a stare that he found to be incredibly intimidating. Lieutenant Uchiha was that stereotypical hard-ass superior officer that all soldiers dreaded serving under. He was the complete opposite of Captain Naruto, who was kind, friendly and approachable. It made him wonder how such a person found himself as the Captain's closest friend in the first place?

"You dropped this last night," the Lieutenant said while holding out a musket in his hand...one Inari quickly recognized to be his.

Being reminded of running and dropping his weapon nearly caused Inari to flinch, "Thank you, sir," he said. "I won't lose it again."

His response didn't seem to please the Lieutenant at all, whose facial expression hadn't shifted at all since their little conversation had started.

"You never fired a shot," Lieutenant commented, his voice deadly serious. "You simply ran and dropped your weapon in the snow."

Inari didn't know what to so, so he simply accepted his musket back into his hand before crouching back to the ground and checked the contents of his bag once more, hoping the Lieutenant would be gone when he looked back up. Tragically, life was never so kind.

"You don't belong here," Lieutenant Uchiha continued, seemingly unperturbed by Inari's activities. "I tried to talk some sense into the Captain, but he decided to place his faith in you. And what did you do? You watched your comrade get killed and offered no resistance...like a complete disgrace."

Chain of command or not, Inari couldn't take that lying down and rose to his feet once again and brought himself to stand nearly nose-to-nose with the Lieutenant. Their little quarrel quickly began gathering attention from the other men, with some subtly looking in their direction and with others openly staring.

The Lieutenant seemed unaffected by their slowly gathering crowd, "I was on an expedition with a kid like you before," he said, bringing himself within an inch of the younger boy's face. "He was so mentally weak that the fear got to him very quickly, and he lost his mind within the first month. Then, one night, he just wandered off into a blizzard and never returned. And you know what?"

Inari attempted to back up, but the Lieutenant moved with him, keeping in his face until he felt his back pressed up against his tent.

"Nobody cared," he continued, twisting the proverbial knife in Inari's stomach. "Because he was a cowardly, sniveling child, and he would have only gotten the rest of us killed."

Inari found himself at a loss for words, and he looked around to see everyone in the camp staring at him. Nobody made a move to help him. Nobody spoke up in his defense...It was as the Lieutenant said...nobody cared.

"SASUKE!" a booming voice suddenly echoed throughout the camp. The Lieutenant instantly back away from Inari, and the younger boy nearly fell back due to the sudden change.

It was no mystery who the voice belonged to, since the only person who called the Lieutenant by his first name was the Captain himself, who was looking at the scene before him with anger and disgust. His face was as stern as any of the men had ever seen it, and the only two people in the whole camp who seemed unsurprised by his expression were Lieutenants Uchiha and Nara.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Captain continued after marching toward his second-in-command with a purpose.

Lieutenant Uchiha seemed unfazed and easily held his friend's gaze, "I'm just fixing a mistake," he explained dispassionately, with no shift in his expression.

The response caused the Captain to glare even further, and many within the camp began wondering if the two were about to come to blows. Lieutenant Nara seemed prepared to intervene, but a quick gesture from the Captain stopped him in his tracks. This conversation needed to happen.

"You need to calm down, Sasuke," Captain Naruto advised, speaking only loud enough for Lieutenant Uchiha to hear. "I understand that you're upset...but this is something that you and I can discuss later. Understood?"

The Captain received no response, only an impassive stare. Eventually, Lieutenant Uchiha scoffed before walking back to his tent without another word. The tension was still in the air, even after the conflict had subsided.

The Captain swiveled his gaze around the entire camp before addressing everyone, "Continue with your packing, we leave in an hour."

As everyone got back to work, the Captain stayed where he was and looked toward Inari, who had quickly begun checking his bag once more. However, it soon became evident that he was doing so to prevent everyone from seeing his tears. Naruto frowned as he realized that Sasuke had literally tormented this boy to the point where he was brought to tears.

"Inari," he addressed, quietly, so not to attract the attention of everyone around them. "Look at me."

The boy did as told, but not before wiping his eyes in an attempt to prevent further embarrassment. Naruto genuinely felt bad for him, realizing that Sasuke may have been right, to an extent. Perhaps Inari indeed wasn't ready for this kind of mission? It wasn't his fault, he was just a young kid that was in way over his head. No...Naruto accepted full responsibility.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done," Naruto continued in an attempt to comfort the poor boy. "I cannot even begin to fathom what you experienced out there. But you did what you were supposed to do. You understood that your circumstances were beyond something you could handle on your own, and you called for assistance."

Inari clenched his fists at his sides, "N-No, Captain. The Lieutenant is right. I could have saved him if I tried," he confessed, hiccuping in between his words due to his sobs. "He...He was calling out for me to help him, but the only direction I could bring myself to run was away from his cries."

Naruto's expression hardly changed, remaining understanding and compassionate. At that moment, Inari couldn't help but be reminded of the way his father would look at him when he was a young boy.

"With every day that goes by in this place you will find yourself becoming more and more of a man," Naruto explained with a smile. "The fear will subside, and will turn into...calmness. It happened for all of us that way, and you cannot be blamed for the fact that you are still in the process of growing up. Perhaps it was my fault, for putting so much responsibility on your shoulders so soon?"

Inari's eyes widened, "No!" he exclaimed, though he quickly lowered his voice to avoid the attention of the others. "No, Captain, it's not your fault. All you've done is help me. I should be the one apologizing to you, sir."

Naruto smiled at the boy's loyalty before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and telling him to continue with his duties. After Inari did as instructed, Naruto looked off toward Sasuke's tent and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

 **~Break~**

* * *

He had messed up, of that he was quite certain. Sasuke Uchiha didn't often make mistakes, and whenever he did he usually stubbornly denied that they ever occurred. However, this time, there was no denying it. No matter what his feelings were toward that boy, he should have never confronted him openly and in front of everyone in the camp. It was unprofessional.

This issue wasn't new, and it was actually something he had been struggling with for some time. He'd always been lousy when it came to camaraderie, which was why he had the less than stellar reputation of someone who was respected by all, but liked by none.

'Not like him,' Sasuke thought to himself as he packed his items.

 _(Two Years Ago)_

 _Sasuke usually hated such extravagant parties, and tonight was no exception. It was the Governor's Ball, an event hosted every year by Sir Hiashi Hyuga. Sir Hiashi was incredibly rich and successful in everything he put his mind to, and even had the distinct honor of being knighted by the Queen herself. More relevant to Sasuke though, was that Sir Hiashi just so happened to be incredibly fond of his son-in-law...Naruto Uzumaki._

" _Sasuke, dear, are you sure that you don't want to try and mingle a bit?" a soft voice asked from beside him._

 _It was his wife, Sakura, one of the few people that he was actually comfortable around. She was strong-willed, intelligent, and driven, all qualities he would need to see in a woman before he even considered any sort of relationship._

 _He ignored her and glared off into the distance, where he then saw Naruto, who had recently been promoted to Captain, wearing his military garb, which included a ceremonial calvary saber sheathed at his hip. He was mingling among aristocrats and military officials alike, as if he were merely talking among friends. As Sasuke watched the men laughing at what he could only assume were Naruto's endless tales of exploits, he couldn't help but grit his teeth._

" _How is it so easy for him?" he asked, mostly to himself, though it caused his wife to raise a brow._

" _How is what so easy for whom?"_

 _Sasuke observed his wife with a side glance before deciding to open up about something that had been bothering him for some time. Not usually one to speak about such things, he found it difficult to choose where to start, but eventually decided that simply getting to the point was what he would prefer._

" _Naruto," he explained with a gesture toward his best friend. "How is he always able to gain favor from everyone so easily?"_

 _Sakura seemed mostly oblivious to her husbands irritation and merely gazed at Naruto with a look of fondness. She had known him since her childhood, and had actually been on the receiving end of a crush from him for quite some time. Her friends often asked her, even to this day, if she felt like she had made a mistake, choosing Sasuke over Naruto; however, there was no doubt in her mind that she had picked the right man for her._

" _Well..he's...Naruto," she answered simply and with a chuckle. "You know how he is. Everyone loves him. He has that charisma that just sucks everyone in. You know?"_

 _Sasuke would be lying if he said this particular issue hadn't been sparked by the fact that Naruto had just been promoted, officially making him Sasuke's superior. They had both started their careers together, served alongside one another, had roughly the same list of accomplishments...and yet, Naruto had been promoted, and he hadn't. In his opinion, his inability to climb the ranks all stemmed from a single issue._

" _Am I...unlikable?" Sasuke suddenly asked, refusing to take his gaze away from the carpet below him._

 _His question came as a surprise to his wife, who looked at him with widened eyes. Not only did it seem random and out of place, but the idea of him opening up and asking her a question like that was unprecedented, especially at a public event like this._

 _She scratched her chin and chuckled nervously as she attempted to find the correct way to phrase her response. Her husband had always been the type of man who wanted it handed to him straight, but at the same time, she felt that there was no real reason for her to hurt his feelings._

" _Well...you could put a bit more effort into being more sociable...and friendly," she confessed, earning a sharp look from her husband._

 _The look caused her to raise her hands in an attempt to placate her stubborn husband, "Look, you've always been a bit of an introvert, dear," she clarified. "It's not your fault that you're the way that you are, but it also isn't healthy for you to compare yourself to others, Naruto especially. He's your best friend, and the last thing you need is to develop resentment for him."_

 _Sasuke found himself glaring once more, "It isn't like that. I could never hate Naruto," he countered. "And he definitely deserved to be promoted to Captain...but..."_

" _...But you feel you deserved that promotion just as much as he did?" his wife deduced, correctly._

 _His lack of any verbal response to her that she had been correct. She frowned, saddened that her beloved felt this way. He had been working hard his entire life, and had just been surpassed by someone that he viewed as an equal. Despite not being well-versed in military matters, she felt that Sasuke deserved to be promoted as well. Perhaps it was an innate bias, but even she was able to see that her husband was a once-in-a-lifetime soldier, unmatched in his discipline._

 _She was about to speak once more, but was forced to stop when the two were approached by the very individual who had been at the center of their talk. Naruto waved to them both with a grin, and Sakura couldn't help but find herself grinning as well. Naruto's demeanor was contagious, after all._

" _Sir...Milady," Naruto greeted in an exaggerated manner with a bow, earning a giggle from Sakura. He then looked at Sasuke specifically. "I was wondering if I could have the honor of sharing a dance with your lovely wife this evening?"_

 _Sasuke remained silent for a moment, and Sakura was a bit fearful that he would let his frustration show. But if anyone knew that Naruto wasn't the type to try and steal someone's woman, it was Sasuke, and therefore, with a casual wave of his hand, he gave permission. Naruto's grin only widened further and he extended his hand toward Sakura._

" _If you'll come with me, milady," he joked once more._

 _Sakura glared teasingly before accepting his extended hand, "Fine, you moron...But no funny business!"_

 _The two then walked to the dance floor and began dancing among the sea of other people who had the same idea in mind. Sasuke found himself jealous despite himself. It wasn't because his wife was dancing with his best friend...no, it was because Naruto was able to make her laugh so effortlessly._

" _Well...Naruto and Sakura seem to be having a good time," a familiar voice suddenly said from behind him. "You though...not so much."_

 _Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi standing behind him, mask and all._

" _Kakashi," he greeted, preferring not to address the masked man's comments._

 _The man in question smiled, which was evident by the way his eyes scrunched up. He then sat down next to Sasuke, and the two observed the party together. They were quite similar in the sense that this kind of place wasn't really their ideal Friday night, but they were both here nonetheless._

" _He's a good friend," Kakashi commented as they watched Naruto. "I can't think of another man that one could trust more to dance with their wife. It says a lot about his character."_

 _Sasuke couldn't help but agree, and despite his mild bitterness, he found himself smiling just a bit. He was fortunate to have a friend like Naruto, now that he thought about it. He was the guy who would bring you up when you were down, drag you to safety while you were in battle, and feed everyone else before he even took a bite despite his own starvation. That was the kind of man he was...the kind of man Sasuke often wished he could be as well._

" _You know, if you were promoted over him...Naruto would simply be happy for you," Kakashi suddenly spoke up, almost as if he could read Sasuke's mind. "He'd be the first person to call you his Captain, and would follow you loyally until the end."_

 _The comment forced him to glare, but this time it was different. It wasn't jealousy of Naruto or frustration with the higher-ups...no, it was the anger he felt toward himself that made him scowl. Why couldn't he just be happy for Naruto? Why did he have to go and make this about himself? Frankly, it was uncharacteristic of him._

 _It was then, however, that Sasuke noticed something. How could Kakashi be aware of his plight? There was no way he was able to read such a specific issue from Sasuke's demeanor alone, and he certainly couldn't read minds. Therefore, there was only one possible explanation._

" _You were eavesdropping on Sakura and I...weren't you?"_

 _Kakashi chuckled nervously as the party continued._

(Present)

As Sasuke continued packing his tent flaps burst open, revealing a somewhat exhausted looking Naruto. The burden of leadership was a heavy one to bear, and Sasuke was now seeing first hand that being a Captain wasn't all sunshine and roses.

"Feel better now?" was the first thing Naruto said, though his voice was incredibly calm.

Sasuke nodded his head. He then rose to his feet so that he could meet his friend's gaze as they spoke. For him, it was a sign of respect.

Naruto smiled, "Sasuke...there is no better soldier in the entirety of her Majesty's army than you," he confessed. "Truthfully...I've felt that I've spent much of my life simply trying to catch up to you."

Sasuke found his eyes widening despite himself. This was something he had never heard before, not in the nearly twenty years that he had called Naruto his friend. The idea of Naruto feeling like he needed to catch up with HIM, was rather mindboggling, and admittedly ironic.

"My promotion...my position as Captain...it's just a title," Naruto continued. "You and I...we're equals...partners...and now I need you at my side more than ever. But more importantly, I need you to be calm. I need you to be the leader that I know you can be."

At that moment, Sasuke finally felt that his lack of a promotion no longer mattered.

* * *

 **~Break~**

* * *

The camp had been stripped bare, leaving only the remains of a fire behind. The men were gathered in a double file line, each carrying all of their possessions in packs slung over their shoulders. It was particularly cold today, and most of the men were covering their faces with woolen face masks. Only the Captain and the Lieutenants seemed to not really need them.

"All right, men. This is the final leg of our march. Let's make it as quick and efficient as possible," the Captain announced. "We can't afford any stops."

As his men gave his shouts of 'yes sir' he couldn't help but look out in the far distance behind them. A storm was looming, and it wouldn't be too long until it caught up to them as well. It was a sign that winter was coming...weeks earlier than they had been told that it would.

Naruto looked out toward the rest of the group and noticed only one of the men seemed to notice the impending doom. It was Katasuke Tono, the expedition's lead scientist and the man who had told Naruto they'd have several weeks to perform this rescue mission before winter came roaring in. Katasuke turned around and saw his Captain looking at him with an intense gaze, and looked toward the ground in shame. If his mistake resulted in them being trapped here…

"Let's move out, men!" Naruto ordered, and they began their march.

* * *

 **~Break~**

* * *

Kabuto Yakushi, the only medic in the group, was trudging along much like everyone else. His glasses were making it somewhat difficult, and he found himself needing to continually remove and wipe them. Just recently, flakes of snow had begun descending from the sky, and Kabuto couldn't help but notice the way the Captain and the Lieutenants looked toward the clouds with slight dread.

"Doctor," a voice suddenly spoke up in front of him, before erupting in a fit of coughs.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses once more and turned over his shoulder to see one of the men, Hayate Gekko, looking sick as a dog. His cheeks were sunken in, his eyes had noticeable bags, and he looked close to passing out. Kabuto nearly flinched when Hayate was racked with another fit of coughs, and was thankful for the woolen mask covering the man's face and mouth.

"Feeling sick?" Kabuto deduced...though it was admittedly obvious.

Hayate simply nodded before coughing once more. Now that he thought about it, he had noticed that Hayate had been coughing for several weeks now, but thought nothing of it since the man never came to him for assistance; however, now he was worried. Such symptoms shouldn't persist for so long, and definitely not to this degree.

"Shortly after we started the expedition something began ailing me," Hayate confessed as he and Kabuto continued to march with the rest of the group.

He then received a sideways glance from the expedition's only doctor, "And you're just telling me now?" Kabuto asked, a bit annoyed. "Tell me, what have you been feeling? Leave nothing out."

Hayate then listed out his symptoms, which were various, including, fatigue, night sweats, weight loss, a fever, as well as overall discomfort. Kabuto found himself narrowing his eyes as he pondered what it could be. At first, he thought that it may have been influenza, but quickly shot that idea down, realizing that Hayate didn't have all of the necessary symptoms. There was really only one other possibility, and it filled Kabuto with a feeling of foreboding.

"Hayate, have you noticed thick white phlegm or even a tinge of blood in your coughs?" he asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

His heart sunk when he got a nod in response. This was bad...very bad. He'd need to inform the Captain immediately; otherwise, they may find themselves with a serious problem on their hands. It could end up being more of a threat to the expedition than whatever was stalking them along their journey.

Before heading to the front of the line to do so, he looked toward Hayate once more, who seemed as if he was on his last legs.

"Have something to eat and make sure that you DO NOT cough on anyone at all. Do you understand me?" he advised, earning a look of trepidation from Hayate.

"Is it bad, Doctor Yakushi?"

Not wanting to spark panic, Kabuto shook his head, "No, nothing like that," he lied. "We just don't want you passing on whatever you have to anyone else...But anyway, I'm sure whatever ails you will pass soon."

Hayate appeared relieved for a moment, but was quickly assaulted by another brutal string of coughs. He thanked Kabuto before returning to his spot in the line. After he saw that he was gone, Kabuto immediately moved out of formation and made a b line for the Captain at the front.

Captain Naruto was conversing with Lieutenant Uchiha, and from the looks of it whatever they were talking about was incredibly serious. Kabuto almost felt sorry about adding to his Captain's list of woes...almost. This was more important than the Captain having less to worry about.

"Captain Naruto, sir!" he addressed respectfully and with a salute as he did his best to maintain pace with the two men at the front of the group.

He his gesture was reciprocated by the Captain who gave him an inquisitive look, "Doctor Yakushi, correct?" he asked, receiving a nod from Kabuto. "How can I help you?"

Kabuto swallowed in nervousness, but found his mouth to be void of any moisture. It was easy to imagine how he was going to explain their situation to the Captain, but now that he was standing before him, he was at a loss for words. It was never easy to deliver bad news to someone, especially when you respected them to such a degree.

"Well...sir, I don't wish for you to become alarmed, but I think that we may have a serious problem on our hands," Kabuto explained.

Naruto merely raised a brow, clearly awaiting further information. It was then that Kabuto decided that now was the time to put it all on the table.

"I believe that one of the men has tuberculosis, sir," he whispered, only loud enough for the Captain and the Lieutenant to hear, who both quickly found themselves with wide eyes. They shared a glance before looking toward Kabuto, seemingly in need of more information.

Tuberculosis, more commonly referred to as consumption, was currently one of the most feared diseases in the world. It was the leading cause of death in most countries, and was highly contagious. There were currently no known treatments for the disease, and even those who survived it were haunted by severe recurrences that destroyed any hope for an active life.

"Consumption? Truly?" Captain Naruto asked with subdued urgency. "Who is it?"

"It's Hayate Gekko, sir. He came to me just now and shows all of the symptoms of the disease. I've seen it many times before...so I'm certain of it."

The Captain switched his attention back to Lieutenant Uchiha, and the two began urgently whispering to one another. Kabuto strained his hearing, but was only able to make out small snippets of what they were saying. The Captain then grabbed Kabuto's shoulder and pulled him closer so they could communicate completely unheard.

"We cannot simply isolate him from the rest of the men," he whispered. "But if he remains among us he will pass on his disease to others. What do you recommend, doctor?"

Kabuto cleared his throat, "There are no known treatments sir, all we know is that the bacteria is transferred via a cough or a sneeze," he explained, crushing almost all hope. "It is highly likely that anyone who has interacted with him directly at all during the expedition is already at risk. They may have already developed the early symptoms and currently think nothing of it."

The Captain glared at nothing in particular, "That accounts for nearly everyone," he said.

Kabuto could only nod gravely. All they could do now was pray.

* * *

 **~Break~**

* * *

With every step Hayate found himself growing more and more weary. His vision was becoming blurry, and his knees were beginning to buckle more and more with every step. The man standing next to him, Manabu Akado, who was distinct due to his circular glasses and bristling mustache, looked at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You don't look well."

Hayate nodded in a haze and continued on. He wasn't going to allow himself to fall behind from the rest of the group. Feeling terrible enough as it was, he doubted being left behind in the snow would make him feel any better. Therefore, he pushed on, which required more energy than one could possibly imagine.

Manabu, known fairly well as a worry wart, spoke on the issue once again, "I can help you if need be," he offered. "I could speak to the Captain and ask if we could stop so you can rest a bit."

Hayate shook his head, "No, I-"

He then stopped as everything around him quickly changed. Everyone in the expedition was dead, their bodies strewn about in the snow, ripped limb from limb with faces contorted in agony. He could only stare, his mouth agape as he stood in place. Everyone...even the Captain, was dead.

His body seized up, and he let out a scream that echoed throughout the entire snowy wasteland. He found himself unable to move, almost as if a pair of arms were wrapped around his shoulders. The feeling caused him to freak out even further, and he attempted to jerk his body out of the invisible grip, but was unable.

Then...he saw it….standing before him.

The rest of the men could only watch in shock as Hayate was having what could only be described as a complete mental breakdown. His eyes were darting all about, and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Manabu was holding him tightly around his shoulders to make sure he didn't hurt himself or anyone else, but it did little to help his condition.

Needless to say, as soon as it began the entire group was forced to stop, and they all found themselves surrounding Hayate so they could see what was going on. The Captain pushed through the sea of men so that he could see what was going on first hand, and his eyes narrowed as he came across the admittedly disturbing sight.

"G-Go away!" Hayate suddenly screamed, causing several men to take a step back in surprise.

The Captain looked over his shoulder, "Give him some space!" he ordered.

They did as instructed, but Hayate didn't calm down at all...not even a little bit. Captain Naruto approached him to see if he could assist with the process at all, but found that Hayate was much more focused on something behind him. The Captain turned around and saw nothing, so he wondered if Hayate was perhaps having feverish hallucinations?

"What are you?!" Hayate shouted at the top of his lungs, his throat scratchy from his chronic cough. "What the fuck are you?!"

The men could only watch helplessly as Hayate slipped further and further into madness. Kabuto, in particular, noticed that the area of Hayate's mask that covered his mouth was now stained with fresh blood.

"Remove his mask!" Kabuto shouted. "He needs to breathe!"

Manabu, who was still holding Hayate to the best of his ability, did as instructed, and the sick man immediately coughed once more. Drops of blood were expelled from his mouth and into the snow.

It was a scene from straight out of a nightmare, and when Hayate finally began to calm down, he started mumbling to himself, too quiet for anyone to actually hear. The Captain was one of the few that were actually brave enough to approach such a scene, and quickly did so.

"Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling before the sickly man.

Hayate continued mumbling to himself, and the Captain had to lean forward to actually hear what he was saying. When he actually managed to hear what was being said, his eyes widened and he slowly stood to his feet. Then, before anyone could so much as utter a single word, Hayate's body went limp and his eyes glazed over.

Silence reigned, and Manabu finally released Hayate from his grip, which resulted in the man collapsing into a heap on the snow. Kabuto approached his prone form with trepidation and placed two fingers on the man's neck. He only remained close for a single moment, before he pulled back and looked to the Captain, his expression grave.

"He's dead, sir."

* * *

 **~Break~**

* * *

Due to the impending storm, there wasn't enough time for a service, and Hayate was buried as quickly as possible before the rest of the expedition moved on. Nobody was talking amongst each other...nobody was telling stories, cracking jokes, or humming to themselves...nothing. Everyone was still shocked and appalled at what they had just witnessed.

In a way, the death had been more impactful than Aoba's, since they had seen it happen first hand. None were experienced enough to know what had occurred, and the Captain hadn't offered any real explanations, only saying that they needed to make it to the trees if they wanted to survive the night.

The Captain told them to mourn to themselves, at that once they set up camp they would hold a service in which they all said a few words. It would be the second such service in a single day, and the second death since they started their march several days prior. Things were clearly not going according to plan.

As usual, Naruto and Sasuke stood side-by-side at the front of the line as they continued on their journey. They'd be reaching the treeline in no more than thirty minutes, which was fortuitous since the storm would catch them almost at any moment. They could see the blizzard slowly but surely lurking behind them, and from the looks of it...it was more dangerous than any they'd yet seen.

"We'll need to set up camp as quickly as possible if we're to weather this storm...even with the trees protecting us," Naruto said, the first of the two to speak. He likely felt that discussing strategy could help to make what they had just witnessed into a distant memory.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, and the two men quickly went silent once again. Things were not going well for this expedition thus far, and one could say that they were at the receiving end of horrible luck. The deaths of Aoba and Hayate both were entirely out of their control, and utterly unpredictable.

Oddly enough, it was Sasuke who spoke next, "If that fool had simply informed the doctor about his condition weeks ago, we could have sent him back home while we were still at one of the bases," he criticized, not feeling much pity for Hayate. "Now he's put everyone else at risk as well."

Not usually one to criticize the dead, even if they did honestly deserve it, Naruto remained silent, his expression belaying his stress a great deal. It wasn't just two men who had died in recent hours...it was two of HIS men. He felt a responsibility for them, thinking that they placed their lives in his hands. With every death, he felt that it was a failure on his behalf.

"We're going to be trapped here...for several months, at least," Naruto suddenly said, earning a look from Sasuke. "This winter will be particularly harsh, and it will crush any hopes of making the march back without all of us dying. I cannot risk it."

Sasuke had already assumed as much, so he didn't even so much as flinch at his friend's words. It was honestly worst case scenario for them all, and add to that the threat of a highly contagious disease, and a mysterious creature hunting them...all was not well.

As he looked at Naruto, stressed and exhausted, perhaps more so than anyone else in the expedition, he finally realized what it meant to actually be a Captain. It wasn't just a position, or a nice promotion one could happily inform their family about. No...with the rank of Captain came the burden of leadership, and Sasuke couldn't figure out for the life of him what he'd do if he were in Naruto's position.

"I'll support any decision that you make," Sasuke then said in complete honesty. "We'll make it through this. We always have and we always will."

His words seemed to have a bit of a positive effect, as he could see a bit of tension leave Naruto's shoulders...as if he had just been reminded that he wasn't alone in all this. Usually, it was Naruto who dragged people out of the pit of despair, and Sasuke found that it actually felt rather good to do so. Maybe that was why Naruto did it so much?

Naruto looked at him with a small smile, and the two best friends continued walking for several more minutes, this time in a much more comfortable silence. However, Sasuke couldn't help but ignore the feeling of curiosity that was nagging at him, and felt that he really needed to know something.

"What did Hayate say?" Sasuke suddenly asked, wondering if it had been what affected Naruto so much, as he had been the only person to hear what Hayate was mumbling.

His friend didn't immediately respond, which was odd, since Naruto never really turned down an opportunity to speak. It made Sasuke realize that whatever he had heard must have been incredibly disturbing.

"He said...that it was watching us...and that it was here," Naruto revealed, refusing to look anywhere but forward. "And that it was horrifying."

The sheer power of the wind increased dramatically as the expedition pushed on.

* * *

 **~End~**

* * *

 **Quick shoutout to HorrificallyDreadful. We've been supportive of one another's work for some time now, and I definitely feel that he deserves some extra recognition for his writing prowess. He's currently working on two stories, each titled _Coward_ and _Please Believe Me_. _Please Believe Me_ is an excellent story which involves many supernatural themes, and while I don't want to spoil anything for any of you, I advise that you read it if you are a fan of the horror genre. Either way, I highly recommend you check these two stories out, as well as any other stories that he has posted or posts in the future. **

**Furthermore, for any fans of my story, _The Monster Within Us All_ , I'd like to let you all know that there will be no more updates for it, as I am currently working on a remake. It was the first story that I ever wrote, EVER, so I'll always be rather fond of it. However, I'd be lying if I said that I planned out the entirety of the plot before I wrote it. I made the mistake of making things up as I went along, and have now found myself with a story without any particular end in sight. Know that the remake will have similar themes, but I won't just rewrite scenes or chapters. The remake will be entirely new and much less cluttered and confusing than it's predecessor. I'm going to leave _The Monster Within Us All_ up until I begin posting the first few chapters of the remake, for those of you who still want to read it. Thank you for your patience. **

**If anyone had any questions regarding this story, _the Horror_ , or any of my other stories, please feel free to send me a message. However, know that I won't divulge any spoilers, as I feel that it will ruin the experience for you. I actually like answering interesting questions, so don't just feel as if I added this part of the Author's note our of pure formality. **

**Lastly, I don't really write for the purpose of earning reviews, favorites or follows, but I do appreciate them. Therefore, even if you are reading this on a guest account, feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
